Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
The printed circuit board (PCB) refers to print the circuit pattern on an electrical insulating substrate using a conductive materials such as copper, particularly means a board just before mounting an electronic components.
That is, in order to densely mount various types of the electronic elements on a flat panel, the printed circuit board means a circuit board for confirming a mounting location of each part, printing and fixing the circuit pattern connected to the part on the flat panel.
A demand for a high performance, a compact, a cost-competitive and a period for payment in an electronics industry increases according to a development of the electronics industry. In response to these trends, a printed circuit board companies achieves a thin and densification of the printed circuit board using semi additive process (SAP).
FIGS. 1a to 1e are cross-sectional views showing a bump manufacturing process in a typical printed circuit board.
First, a first metal layer 2 is formed on an insulating board (electric insulation plate) as shown in FIG. 1a. In addition, the first metal layer 2 may be made of copper, nickel or an ally thereof. If the first metal layer 2 is formed, a first mask pattern 3 is formed on the first metal layer 2. And then, the pad 4 is formed by electroplating the first metal layer 2 using first metal layer 2 as seed layer, centering on the first mask pattern. Then, a pad 4 is formed by electroplating a first metal layer as a seed layer centering on the formed first mask pattern 3. When the pad 4 is formed, an unnecessary part 2, for example the first metal layer 2 and the first mask pattern 3 is removed through a peeling and etching process.
Then, a solder resist 5 exposing the formed pad 4 is formed on the insulating substrate 1 formed with the pad 4.
Then, the second metal layer 6 is formed on the doped solder resist 5 as shown in FIG. 1c and a second mask pattern 7 is formed on the formed second metal layer 6.
In this case, a surface treatment of the solder resist 5 is performed to ensure adhesion between the sold resist 5 and the second metal layer 6.
After this, as shown in FIG. 1D, a bump 8 is formed on the pad 4 and then the unnecessary parts, for example the second metal layer 6 and the second mask pattern 7 are removed through the peeling and etching process as shown in FIG. 1e. 
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method for manufacturing the same.
However, according to the prior art as described above, the addition process such as a surface treatment and the formation of the second metal layer is required at the time of a formation of the bump, therefore, the resulting additional cost will occur.
An embodiment of the present invention provides a printed circuit board and a method for manufacturing the same.
In addition, another embodiment of the present invention provides the printed circuit board and a method of implementing a fine pitch in the printed circuit board of a solder mask defined (SMD) design and a non solder mask defined (NSMD) design.
A technical problem for being resolved by the present invention is not limited to the above-mentioned problem and those skilled in the art will be clearly understand that there are other problems that are not mentioned above through the following description.